


Curses

by justdk



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Ronan gets Adam to swear.





	Curses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pynch Week 2017, Prompt: Language

“God damn it! Shit! Fuck! Son of bitch!” Adam’s face contorts with every swear word, a physical grimace to match the _wrongness_ of letting these forbidden words fly.

“Fuck yeah, Parrish, that’s the spirit,” Ronan cheers, his voice dripping with sarcastic approval.

“This is stupid,” Adam complains. The whole situation is stupid and pointless and ridiculously juvenile, but Ronan’s had just enough to drink that he thinks this is hilarious.

“ _This is stupid_ ,” Ronan mimics. “C’mon, Adam, you’re getting near the end, keep going.”

Adam rolls his eyes as dramatically as possible and takes a small sip from Ronan’s beer. He makes a face at that, too. “I don’t think this is how drinking games work.”

“They work however I say they work,” Ronan replies belligerently. It’s been a week since Gansey, Blue, and Henry left Henrietta for their gap year travels and Ronan has practically been climbing the walls. Adam can’t tell if it’s boredom or anxiety or loneliness, but he’s tried to be there for Ronan, fitting in visits to the Barns between working and prepping for college.

“Fine,” Adam sighs. He wracks his brain for more profanity. “Asshole. There. Done.”

Ronan finishes off his beer and grabs another. “Weak.” He jostles Adam playfully, pushing him over into the hay.

“Gah! Ronan, stop it. The hay’s gonna get under my shirt and itch like… like…”

Ronan cocks an eyebrow, his smile sharp and amused.

“Like a motherfucker,” Adam mumbles. Ronan laughs uproariously and Adam throws a handful of straw in his face.

“Jesus Christ, Parrish! Are you trying to blind me?” Ronan brushes the dirt and hay from his face and shirt. There’s a glint in his eyes that’s pure mischief and Adam feels a thrill of anticipation jolt through him. “You sneaky bastard,” Ronan growls and tackles Adam into the straw.

“Balls!” Adam yells, coughing. “I knew I forgot one.” Ronan grabs his waist and for a few minutes it’s just the two of them wrestling in the hay loft, sending up clouds of dust and blue streaks of curse words: _fuckface! dickhead! douchebag! shitbag! jackass! assclown!_

They’re being way too loud to notice that they have an audience until they hear a child-like voice yell, “WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON UP HERE?”

Adam and Ronan sit up at the same time, knocking their heads together and swearing colorfully. Opal stands on the ladder up to the hayloft, her skullcap pulled down low over her ears.

“Hey brat,” Ronan barks, “don’t fucking swear.”

Opal sticks her tongue out and lets loose a string of highly inappropriate Latin that has Adam laughing so hard he chokes. Ronan looks halfway between appalled and admiring. Seemingly pleased with their reactions Opal charges back down the ladder and out of the barn, singing the Murder Squash Song as loud and off-key as possible.

“This is all my fault,” Ronan says in a somber monotone. Adam snorts.

“Well she came from your mind,” Adam grins. “It could be _so_ much worse.”

“Piss off,” Ronan replies.

Adam smiles widely. “Piss up a rope!”

Ronan grabs Adam’s face and pulls him in for a messy, beer-flavored kiss. “I fuckin’ love you,” Ronan’s voice is a rumble that Adam feels in his chest.

Adam kisses him back, hands fisted in Ronan’s shirt. “Fuckin’ same.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
